


The Gril Who Cried Wolf

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Original story inspired, Other, Thank you and I'm sincerely sorry, i'm still alive, the lie's and the cries won't ever stop until you've understood each and every one told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: She cries wolf, each time for acknowledgement. Each time she does so, her results are met with slanders.





	The Gril Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. I had this done like a month ago or week. Dunno, my mind was foggy. Anyway, I'm alive and thank you everyone. I re-created the story except dunno. I'm alive and I hate it. Thank you for everyone's kind words, the original post was hidden but I read each and everyone's comments. I don't know how I should feel, exactly

The girl calls for help however, each time the villagers gather, the boy jokingly says it’s joke. The incident occurs repeatedly for the 3rd time; claims of sighting a false wolf frustrates the villagers to no end until they finally cease listening to his pretenses. Momentarily, the girl sees a lone wolf, treading across the field and growling as the creature approaches the heard of cattle. Her body jumps at the sight and he immediately runs down the plains, marching to her Towns square.

 

“A wolf is coming! Please, you ought to see!” Cries the girl.

 

“Yes, yes a wolf. Calm yourself girl.” One of the villages waves her hand to the girl, “Run along.”

 

“But-” her hand’s clench, as a thin bead of sweat trickles down her brow.

 

A man twice the size of the girl looms over her, shooting the youngster a glare. “Leave us be.”

 

Her shoulders slump when the villagers shrug her off, each person refusing to meet her gaze. She grunts then begins dashing toward the field, stopping her tracks at the horrendous mess the creature had left behind. In the far corner of the field; she catches the creatures eye and takes a step back, the beating of her heart pounding erratically against her chest, the blood rushing to her head as she breathes a shaky sigh.

 

In that moment, the girl knew her pleads would be left unheard, as the creature advances toward her, its ravenously large fangs approaching closely to the girl’s face as she blacks out. The last thing she sees is the body of the creature hovering above, threatening to attack her.

 

The girl fell victim to her own cries and with none left to help her when she screams, her voice echoing in the plain of the field, the deafening wind obscuring the scenery overshadowing her brittle form.

**Author's Note:**

> As original as I could try.


End file.
